The present invention relates to a store and forward unit for handling text type of data signals in a communications environment which can include convenience copying capabilities interleaved with text processing functions and wherein the text processing can be repeated for a plurality of diverse destinations.
Automated editing and text processing is becoming a developed art. Computerization of such text processing is quite popular because of cost-performance considerations. In the past, many of the text processing systems involving a plurality of diverse types of units have used a particular text control code unique to such aggregation of diverse units. Several manufacturers of text processing equipment have developed independent and different noncompatible text control characters, which provide greater facility for their respective apparatus and products, from those provided in other manufacturers' apparatus and products.
With the plurality of different types of text processing apparatus and the advent of enhanced communication systems, the interconnecting diverse types of text processing apparatus and systems having incompatible text control characters becomes highly probable and, in many instances such interconnections are economically desirable. That is, a first text processing system at location A may wish to supply text signals via a communication network to a second text processing system at location B. The two text processing systems may require diverse types of text control characters. If the connection is merely a point-to-point connection, then a single text processing procedure is necessary for conveying the text signals between the two locations. However, in many communication systems, a plurality of such text processing systems can be interconnected in accordance with predetermined switching protocols. A diversity of text characters may be required; therefore, if location A wishes to transmit text signals to four different receiving text processing systems, then the text processing may have to be repeated up to four times. Such repeated text processing on the same text detracts from text processing performance of the transmitting unit.
Other text processing systems may have diverse types of equipment connected thereto, each of which may require different text control characters. For example, a character generator supplying an image via a laser beam to an electrographic copy reproducing unit may require a first set of text processing control characters. A magnetic card automatic typewriter system may require a second set of control characters. A communication link of the Bysync type may require yet a third type of text control characters. Yet further connections to the other apparatus may require yet further sets of text control characters. If a single text is to be transmitted to more than one of such utilization systems, reprocessing the same text for each of the receiving destinations or text processing systems is required. Assuming that it is desired to minimize product cost, then such reprocessing detracts substantially from the performance of the text processing system. Accordingly, it is highly desirable that text processing capabilities be enhanced while minimizing product cost.